Luck of the Draw
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Given the chance to say goodbye by the charity of forces surprising even to her, Minako seizes the opportunity to seal old wounds and voice unspoken vows of affection. (3/14/2013: Abandoned.)


Luck of the Draw

By Jackie Almasy

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Liaison

The old creaking of the door opposite of his table stirred Igor from his eternal thoughts. Lifting his chin from the soft white glove covering his hand, knowing gaze of the well dressed man fell upon the form he knew only too well.

Standing up straight, the small form of a pale boy smiled kindly in his direction. His black and white pajamas seemed big around his frail form. With a soft chuckle, the tiny child before him grinned. The mole under his left eye lifted as the grin seemed to grow.

Blinking quickly, the form of the boy was replaced before Igor with a young man no older than eighteen. A simple outfit of black pants, matching shoes, a white button up shirt, and suspenders decorated the form of the human before him. His complexion was as equally pale as the child before him. However, the smile and aura remained the same.

"It has been a long time Pharos." Igor began, bringing his large and lanky fingers together. The crooked smile soon spread over his face, followed by the chuckle that seemed ancient and all knowing. "Or do you go by Ryoji Mochizuki now?"

Bringing his hands into his pant pockets, Ryoji leaned back only enough to bring one leg up and resting it on the other.

"It's just Ryoji to you old friend."

Nodding curtly, Igor shifted his gaze to his assistant's never faltering face. His smile remained hidden and his eyes fixated on the guest before him. His piercing yellow gaze never shifted and the normal required courtesies of the Velvet Room guests never came from his mouth.

Igor lifted an eyebrow to his young assistant.

"Theo." The tone from the man broke Theo's concentration. The young man looked to his master, confusion reflecting in his eye contact.

"Where are your manners young man? We have a guest!"

"Ah. Of course. Forgive me." Turning back to Ryoji, Theo bowed the upper part of his body respectfully. His tone, though cold, remained respectful. "Welcome to the Velvet Room esteemed guest. I am Theodore, assistant to the Master Igor."

"I have heard a lot about you Theodore." Ryoji perked up, smiling a sudden grin in his direction. He chuckled and closed his eyes. "She spoke very highly of you."

A noticeable change in Theo's form became noticeable as his face froze. Not saying anything back, the yellow eyed man merely looked to the side and assumed his stiff position.

"If memory serves me right Ryoji…" Igor began, bringing his clasped hands to the table in front of them. The constant changing of lights in the room made shadows dance back and forth across their forms. Even in the dim blue light of the room, Igor could still see the haunting gaze of the man before him.

"You should not be here. After all, my last esteemed guest made certain of that. Am I not correct?"

"You are. However, that is the very reason why I am here." His small smile suddenly changed into a serious frown. He shifted his gaze to the floor almost as if uneasy. Igor couldn't help but grin at the intriguing sight before him.

The mighty Death himself being uncertain in his words? It was not something that happened often. His old bones and spirit was sparked alive with delight.

"Interesting." Igor mused, running his long index finger along his even larger nose. "I am listening."

"I am here on her behalf." Ryoji began quietly and respectfully. "Though she willing gave her life to become the Great Seal to hold Nyx in his place, it came at a great cost."

"And what would that be?" Igor chimed in. He loved games. His old spirit thrived on riddles and rhymes of mysteries. He would play along for now.

"Her mortality is too obvious an answer." The Proprietor of the Velvet Room stated. "No it must be something beneath the surface. Something of importance. Something of meaning to not just her but curiously, to you."

Ryoji merely stared Igor down. He didn't answer yet.

"Was it something demanding? The promise of an event? Hidden treasures only she knows of?"

"Or…" Igor cackled lightly, lifting one eyebrow in Death's direction with a delight bordering on insanity. "The oath of unspoken words?"

The slightest cringe in Death's form gave it away.

"Ah I see." Igor nodded knowingly. "She left with unspoken feeling. How quaint."

"She only regrets the chance to never say goodbye." Ryoji suddenly stated. "Though her passing from the physical world was gentle, it was too late for her friends to say their farewells."

"And so we come to the part where you want me to somehow become involved. I wonder how you plan to do that?" Igor slowly spoke, tilting his head in a curious manner.

"Simple. I provide the window for a brief time. Brief enough for her to merely say goodbye. With your powers, you will summon the appointing arcana cards and with the combined forces she will say her farewells."

"And what is in this for me my old friend?" Igor questioned. "For her contract was completed upon her becoming the Great Seal. I knew her power was great but even I did not see the full potential of her destiny."

"Consider it a favor." Ryoji quickly interjected, his small smile returning with an aura of power. Igor only continued to chuckle and grin in amusement.

"Perhaps it is something more. Perhaps even Death himself can feel the true culprit of this little game." Lifting his right hand into the air at about eye level, the single snap of a finger caused a sudden blue light to appear. A large deck of cards formed in his gloved hands.

"Maybe you feel guilty."

Narrowing his gaze, Ryoji tightened his hands in his pockets.

"I worry for the strength of the Great Seal. With sadness comes regrets. With regrets, the seal could weaken. Nyx would continue once again and bring about The Fall as we know it."

Moment passed in silence before it was interrupted by Igor's laugh. Lasting a good minute or two, Igor finally stopped and placed the cards on the table.

"Say what you will Ryoji but I know the truth in your web of lies."

"In your brief time amongst the world of humans, you were no longer the dominating force of an end to their short lives." Spreading the cards out in front of him, Igor looked up into Ryoji's curious gaze. "It's simply amazing. Living as a human changed you."

"Death learned what it means to live."

Taking aback by his words, Ryoji seemed to search around for answer as if one would become crystal clear to him. Slowly, Ryoji smiled and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, the young man chuckled and took a deep breath before returning his gaze to Igor's.

"I suppose so old friend. So, can I count on you?"

"Very well Death." Igor smiled and reached foreword to grab the first card. "I will play your little game."

Lifting it up, Igor turned the image towards Ryoji before watching his own eyes begin to glow bright as the window between the Great Seal and Port Island opened briefly.

The Lovers Arcana.

* * *

><p><em>This will consist of nine chapters and an epilogue. This follows the PSP version of Persona 3 so Akihiko and Shinjiro's arcanas follow that storyline. Enjoy.<em>

_Chapter Inspiration: "1000 Years of Dreams" by Nobuo Uematsu._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES are copyrighted by Atlus. I own nothing.


End file.
